The purpose of this study is to prospectively investigate the incidence of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) associated with the placement of femoral catheters (triple lumen, gambro dialysis and introducer catheters), evaluate risk factors predisposing to clot formation and compare central venous pressures obtained from the femoral vein to right atrial pressures in patients with already pre-existing central venous catheters.